That Girl
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Emma is Skinny's sister, he's a gang leader. But Emma then meets another leader, Jay Hogart. Sparks fly but are they in lust or in love? JEMMA! Definalty M! REVISED!Sorry it was so messed up. It doesn't suck anymore lol.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Welcome To Our Lives**

Jay Hogart was 20 and loving his life. Well so far he was, he didn't know something or more of a someone who was going to lighten it up so much more. He wore his famous black coat and a navy shirt with jeans. Jay was a leader of his gang including Sean, Spinner, Aaron and much more. But he hung out with those 3 the most. Such as now as they sat on the bench in front of the dot.

"Man" said Spinner looking over to Jay "Are we going to the ravine tonight?" he questions.

Aaron snickers "I thought we were going to do a shoot out down at the park? The Clan gang wanted a fight" he also looks to Jay "Don't they?" he says and Jay simply shrugs.

"They do. But we won last time. I think we should go to the ravine" agrees Jay with Spinner.

On the other side of them was parked a red car. With a couple of guys inside the car glancing back and forth at the three. Sean noticed them and nudged Jay nodding to it. Jay looked closer.

"what the hell is Skinny doing here?" Jay angers a bit with a slight glare.

Spinner stands up "Idiot knows he doesn't run this street doesn't he?" he looks back at them, even Aaron gave him a wierd look and Jay chuckles shaking his head.

"Easy Desperato" taunts Sean standing next to him "Probably here for some reason"

As if on cue the city bus came in and the guys in the guy was watching it, as if waiting for someone. There, there was their reason.

Jay leaned forward sitting on the bench and pulled out his cigerettes, lighting one. His blue eyes looked up as he leaned him self forward with his arms on his knees, his hand holding his smoke. Some people got off the bus and something caught Jay's eyes.

Jay exhaled his smoke and tilted his head a bit "Who's that?" he heard Spinner say and was wondering himself. Some blonde girl, she was hot. She wore a school uniform with a white tank top, cleavage popping out with her tanned legs showing off, the skirt rolled up so high Jay just craved to see her-

"i love a girl in uniform" laughs Aaron, Jay looks to him and back at the girl. "She's fucking hot" he whistles. They then noticed her head toward Skinny's car.

"She's his sister" Sean relized "Emma Nelson" he finally remembered her name and the guys checked her out as she opened one of the back doors in Skinny's car. Jay glanced at Skinny who was glaring right at him, Jay smirks seeing Skinny must of have one of those 'saftey' feelings for his sister. Girl didn't look so innocent. With looks like that?

"Emma Nelson!" yells Spinner, Aaron laughs as before she goes into the car she looks over, Spinner smiled spreading his arms out "Damn GIRL!" he shouts over to her. Emma gives a bored middle finger and the guys in the car laughs, even Jay had a chuckle with his smirk on.

His heart stopped when she looked at him and kept eyes on until getting inside the car. Jay finally blinks getting his attention back and coughs a bit. He inhaled his smoke and gets up "Lets go" he told his friends and they nod getting up.

As they left Jay took one last look to where the red car was now leaving.

Inside that certain red car:

"You don't ever talk to those guys" Skinny warned his sister turning his head a bit to look to Emma who rolled her eyes sitting in the back and leaned down a bit in her seat.

"That's nice" she snickers "Your already threatning me with rules and I just got here"

"Shut the hell up, bitch" Dean said and glared, narrowing his eyes from the front passenger seat to Emma. Emma glared hard and ready to open her mouth, the guy beside her leaned over so she shut her mouth but saw he was looking at Dean dead in the eyes.

"Maybe it's you who has to watch his mouth" Jesse told him. Dean scowled until Jesse raised an eyebrow, Dean huffs and turns around sitting back in his seat. Emma knew how this gang was really played. Dean was Skinny's bitch. Skinny was the 'leader' but the main guy was Jesse, the whole gang knew that. He just didn't take spot of the leader because he had better things to do.

Emma then started thinking about why Skinny didn't like those 4 guys. Most of them were hot...specailly the one who was builter than the others while having a smoke. . .hmph.

_Damn girl_

_damn giirl_

_damn..._

_listen to me_

_i've been around the world_

_seen tons of hunnies_

_but theres something about you_

_this is what you do to me_

_your a beauty queen_

_im casanova_

_you make me say..._

_Damn girl_

_damn girl_

_damn.._

**You know the drill. Hehe. Review it! Thanks guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: I Won't Be Second To Nobody**

Emma smirked a bit going around the little park with everyone crowded around her. She followed her brother and his gang, about 11 of them plus her and some whores that were with the guys. She wore her long hair curled with a jean skirt and a tight black string top.

"Hey" Jesse whispered in her ear "You wanna dance?" he asks. Emma thought about it but decided to nod agreeing. She didn't know anyone else.

Around the ravine stood Jay with his gang, about 14 people with him and lots of skanks. He had Amy wrapped around him and kissing around his neck as he sat in one of the chairs surronding a big fire where people were getting drunk and having fun.

"Jay" Amy nibbles his ear a bit "Come home with me... I'll make it worth it" she smirks and puts her hand on his lower stomach. Jay could hear the oh's of some of his crew but wasn't so satisfied over it. He looks at Amy and shrugs simply.

"We'll stay for a bit longer" he said, she frowned and he rolled her eyes. She was obviously going to cry about it because she wasn't getting her own way so he shut her up with a kiss and pulled away sipping his beer seeing he won this fight like always. She was just another broud.

"Hey Jay" calls over Aaron standing with a couple girls, Jay looks over and he chuckled "Skinny's here with that hot sister of his" he confirms. Spinner came into view and looked, the girl beside him huffed and stormed off.

Jay's blue eyes looked over but noticed he was only looking at and for Emma Nelson. That girl knew how to work her body... regretfully, she worked it against the one and only- "Jesse" he said outloud and Spinner laughs.

"Look at the chick grinde her ass against him" he whistles "Jesse's getting lucky tonight" he rolled his eyes "That guy gets everything he wants. What is he? 27?!" he exclaims in a huff and Aaron laughs chugging down his beer and Jay did so too.

An hour later Emma found herself leaving her brother and his gang, they were too busy to notice her gone anyways. She went to go get water and someone blocked her path "You know, it's easier if you moved" she admits putting hands on hips.

Jay smirked down "Yeah but wouldn't it be better if... I don't know, you made a guy come to your humble service and get it for you?" he offers her his beer. She rolled her eyes just standing there, she knew guys like him. Jay snickers a bit "What? Are you underage? Cause I can keep a secret" he smugly smiled.

"Well then here's a secret" Emma put a fake smile on "Guys with cocky grins usually get hit in the face by little old me" she confirms and put her hand on his chest backing him away so she could lean over and take a water bottle, he checked her ass out and she turned back around with her water "Guys with wondering eyes too get bitch slapped" she opens her water.

Jay laughed, he had to. It was funny coming from her, no girl has even dared to even threat him about it "You obviously don't know me" he said and she snickers going around him going to walk around him but he blocked her again "I'm Jay Hogart"

"I'm trying to leave" she states back and his mouth sort of fell. "Oh sorry, did I hurt your alter ego? Look. Just let me by, I don't like you and I don't wanna get to know you" she shrugs innocently. Jay angers a bit, he didn't expect this, he thought he would come over off his ass, HIS to add and give her the privledge to be with him.

"You don't even know me" he glared back at her.

"No, but I can tell your the kind of guy who takes every single little thing for granted" she explains "I can tell you don't even have respect for girls, let alone yourself. Makes me a bit weary around you, which is why... if you don't move. I scream. " she smiled proudly.

Jay snickers "And what? Big Brother Skindo comes to rescue?" he laughs a bit leaning into the blonde girl "I'm not going to lie, so in simple words? Your brother wouldn't even look your way when he notices you near me" he said.

"Then why are you near me?" Emma wondered and laughs, now it was her time to act cocky "Did you actually think you of all people could get with me?" he frowned, he didn't like these words from her "You wish, stud" she laughs a bit more then rolled her eyes "Go back to your girl friend. She's glaring. I'm not some simple slut you and your friends hang around" she waved him off and goes back to her side making her way through people.

Jay's mouth dropped not believing that just happened, he turned his head over his shoulder and found Emma right. Amy was glaring as much as she could. Jay pierced his lips together tightly a bit mad and angered that he was hit with a blow by a girl he didn't even know.

_Don't get me started, it's getting kind of crowded into here. _

_back up off me, i feel like my im suffacating_

_Now heres my problem, im not the girl on the side_

_You know damn well that won't be right_

_I don't know what you've been thinking about me_

_did you think this was going to be this easy?_

_Hell no you must be going crazy_

_why don't you get out of my life_

_get outta my site_

_go back to your girl_

_i think you owe her._

_I know whats going on_

_I wont be second to known_

_back off cause your crowding my space_

_lets be honest im not that type of chick you can use_

_If you want me, if you want it_

_your going to have to choose_

_You wouldn't do this to me _


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: New Friends , New Stalker**

Emma let out a breath when Skinny dropped her off at the movies, she got out and bent over to the window that was rolled down as she looked at him "I honestly have to see a movie alone?" she asks and he nods.

"Em" he said "I have work!" he yells.

Emma snickers "Yeah" she rolled her eyes "Watch your little boys that carry around play toy guns" she taunts and walked away. Skinny glared watching her and muttered words under his breath before leaving and driving away.

Emma got her tickets to a movie and went inside. She wore a black t-shirt that bottoned up as she unbottoned some buttons at the top, showing off a bit of her chest and cleavage, she wore her hair straight and had tight jean pants on. She walked into the theater and some whispers were around her.

Emma rolled her eyes, already she was being talked about and she just got here? She snickers and sits in front of a group of people. Who knows who was behind her. Never seen them in her life anyways. She sat in her seat waiting for the movie commercails to pass and start. The beginning went on and she scoffs hearing little giggles still behind her.

"You ask her" one girl said giggling with another as the one being talked to shook her head no. A long hair brunette girl huffs.

"I'll do it then" the brown hair girl said. They all whispered and softly yells 'no'. Emma bit her tongue feeling sick of this, they were obviously talking about her and she didn't want to hear them the whole movie. She turned around to them and all the girls shut up.

"What do you bitches want?" Emma raised an eyebrow. Some girls mouths dropped and two smiled, one of the smilers was the long hair brunette girl who leaned forward near her.

"Did you honestly tell Jay Hogart off?" she asks. Emma sigh's, this was what all this bickering was about? Some guy?! She scoffs nodding and looking at them confused. The girl laughs "no one has ever said no to Jay Hogart. He was pretty speechless about it" she admits.

Emma snickers "And let me guess? He's never speechless?" most of the girls laugh and the brunette nods to crawl over the seat and sit beside Emma pointing up to the other girls introducing them all.

"That's Mia, that's Darcy, that's Ashley..." she points at herself as the girls wave at Emma "and I'm Manny Santos" she greets. "You?"

"Emma Nelson" she greets back and the girls leaned forward getting to know Emma and another. They told her everything about Jay Hogart, Emma was right too, he was the type of guy who was a player and cocky. She was glad she told him off! .. . so why were they still talking about him? Emma coughed and changed the subject to where she grew up and such. She was liking Manny and Mia, Darcy was a little quiet and Ashley had a personality she couldn't really just see what it was right now. She'll find out though, the girls were bonding quickly and even walked out together planning to hang out later in the week.

"Here" Manny said taking Emma's hand as they walk outside of the movie theater "This is my number..." she writes on Emma's hand and Emma waits as she glanced around and heard little laughs from the other girls looking where they were. Great, a famous orange civic parked in front with that Jay guy standing right there with his friends and looking right back at her.

"Great" Emma ignored Jay and turns back to Manny when she finished her number "I'll call you on the weekend" she promised and Manny nods until someone grabbed her from behind and she squeled a bit to laugh looking to Emma.

"Em, this is Sean. My boy friend" she smiled kissing him and looking to Emma. Emma just nods and points the other direction.

"I'm going to go though..." she says and turns as Jay got up and walked over, blocking her. Emma huffs "What's with you blocking every one of my paths?" she barked and the girls behind smiled. Jay snickers looking down at her.

"Your cute when your mad" he states, she glared with those firey eyes and Jay just wanted to take her there. God, she was hot! "You want a ride home?" he asks.

"No" she simply answered with a huff.

Jay rolled his eyes "I was being nice, your just a mad little girl aren't you" he went to touch her and she shoved his hand away. He laughs a little with his friends, the girls all rolled their eyes. "You look pissed off, lover" he loved taunting her, she just got madder...hotter.

"Cause your my problem, dear" she snapped back. She turns her head over her shoulder to the girls "See you next week" she stepped around Jay not even giving him a second glance. The girls wave bye and giggle as Jay jogs to his car.

"Man" laughs Spinner shaking his head while holding Darcy, Jay smirks getting into the car and goes the way Emma went. He looks to Darcy who laughs curling up to him.

"Guy just doesn't give up" Darcy said and Emma said the same thing when she was walking down the sidewalk alone until seeing Jay's car roll up by her.

"come on" Jay said "One ride. Won't hurt you" he confirms. Emma bit her tongue and turns. She huffs clenching her fists a bit but calmed down a little, no one crawled under her skin like this.

"fine!" she yells, he leaned over his seat opening the door and she sat in. He pulled his car back onto the road driving it and she narrowed her eyes "Why are you so desperate?" she asks noticing it. Jay's got to admit though, he didn't think he's ever done this?

"Cause..." drifts Jay as Emma pointed the way she had to go. He smirks glancing at her "By the end of the week your going to be with me. Your going to ignore your big bro's warnings of me and sneak out just to see me. You know why?" he asks.

Emma snickers not believing this guy was actually serious "No" she faked dumb "Why?" she pointed at her house and he drived up her drive way, somewhat nice house. Good for having her, her brother and his gang that were ALWAYS over to sleep in.

"Because then, you won't be able to resist me" Jay smirks leaning in, inches from her lips for them to only curl into a smile moving even closer, Jay raised an eyebrow impressed, he didn't think that would work.

"Your chances are slim to none" Emma said quietly and smirks, her breath on his ear almost made him shiver a bit. She softly kisses his ear lobe a bit and nibbles it. His mouth dropped and she softly laughs leaning back and opens the car door "So stop harressing" she finished and waved bye shutting the door, going back into her house. Jay finally let his breath out and silently cursed...he looked down to his pants. Girl really knew how to turn him on.

_Body picture perfect as she shakes it for the camera_

_everybody knows when I step into the club_

_girls see me and wanna show me love_

_got my chain on with my shades on_

_so many girls but only one caught my eye_

_This one lady, she was so fine she blew my mind_

_because shes the one for me_

_i've been around the world_

_and seen so many girls_

_but none can compair_

_because I cant take my eyes off that girl_

_shake it shake it shake it_

_snap, bring it back_

_i think she knows Im trying to get her_

_So baby lemme know if I can take you home_

_I just wanna be with you alone_

_Cause you the one for me_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: I Care For You Because I Want You**

The next week Emma stood in her pajama's that were pladed red and a white tank top, her hair tucked behind her ears. She passed her kitchen to get her ass squeezed, she glared turning to huff seeing Matt Orlander stand and back her on the wall.

Emma swallowed hard and her eyes avoided him until his hands went on her hips "Morning sleepy head" he smirks smugly that Emma just wanted to smack it off his face. Her big brown eyes looked up at him and he chuckles "Remember last time when we first met?"

"Yeah" Emma said "I puked that night..." she remembers while looking up and relaying the memory. Matt laughs a little nodding.

"Yeah, right after that party" he smirks holding her tighter and Emma did her best trying to squirm out.

Emma glared right up at him "No, right after I had sex with you" she said "You know why? Cause your a sick, twisted little dick asshole, get the hell off me!" she fought with him and was striked in the face.

"HEY!" there was a yell. Emma leaned on the wall and held the side of her face as Skinny came over and checked her out "You okay?" he went to see it and she slapped his hand away. He turns to Matt "Man, what did I say? If your not nice to her you won't get a fuck out of her" he said. Emma's mouth fell and the pain in her face was hurting even more, but not as much as her heart...this is what she grew up with. Offers from her own brother to his strange friends that dealt with her. Ever since she devoloped and hit puberty, right at 14 years old.

Emma's eyes swelled up and she sniffs running away from them. She wouldn't cry, not one bit, not at all! She was bigger than that. Than them. The door bell rang and Emma slowly let go of her face, it didn't hurt so much anymore. She opened the door and slowly looks up. Her breath stopped. Jay. "What the hell are you doing here?" she said and looked back in the house, if anyone saw him...

Jay smiled a little sizing her over "Awe" he jokes gawkingly "Is that what you wear to bed, lover?" he checks out her pants. She stayed serious, definatly not in the mood to shoot another insult back, the glare showed she wasn't up for it and he got that. "Take it easy" he confirms "Just wanna know if you want to come out"

"Come out where? With you?" she snickers raising her eyesbrows and crossed her arms, there was the Emma he knew and lo-... liked so far. Jay just answers with a nod. She let out a long breath thinking about it, it's not like she wanted to stay here. Yeah right! "Fine" he was even surprized by her answer "Just wait in your car, I'll be not even 10 minutes" before he could even reply she slammed her door on his face. Emma jogged up her stairs and put on a black skirt with a red shirt that was shaped like a U at the top. She swept her hair into a pony tail since being in a rush and raced down stairs ignoring any call for her and left.

Emma got out of Jay's car when it parked into the ravine even though it was bright out, sun shining and everything "Wow, you really have no other hobbies" she taunts and he eyes her to point over some hill where it peeked out a little park, a real one. This time with swings, slides and such. Emma laughs a little and covers her mouth from going anymore "You brought me to what? Swing? You wanna sit on it or do you wanna push?" she taunts while sitting on one.

He rolled his eyes smiling "Theres more places smart ass" he said and she just grins slowly pushing her feet and swaying back and forth until feeling his hands around her swing chains and stopping her "You know, your not so mind closed are you?" he taunts. Emma shakes her head no.

"Not really" she teased back and he shook his head smiling. She looked over and up at him "Like you aren't?" she asks with a roll off her eyes being slowly pushed with the swing now slowly. Jay laughs a little and it hummed a bit in her ears. He's not really the guy she honestly thought he was, I mean...he hasn't grabbed her ass, hit her...or anything like that.

"I speak my mind" he admits and shrugs still smirking "but when someone introduces themselves to me? I don't threaten to slap them" he taunts her and she smiled remembering and innocently smiles up, her smile was so beautiful...

"What can I say?" she teased. After a few moments Jay finally sat on the swing beside her, not moving. She slowly went back and forth and snuck glances at him. She finally stopped at she played her sandel with the sand under her looking down at it "My brother doesn't really like you" she simply said and looks up connecting eyes with him "So what is this?" she asks "You get under his skin by...sleeping with me? Pissing me off? Hurting me? Cause- if it is hurting me, he honestly wouldn't care" she said as if she was helping Jay out with what to do.

Jay gave her a wierd look "Why not?" he asks. If she was his? He'd beat the shit of any guy who even landed a finger on her. Well-he, he meant if she was his sister. Yeah. Ugh, whatever. A girl like that needed a guy to protect her and Jay wasn't ashamed to beg for that part. Seeing Emma wasn't answering he changed the subject with a cocky grin "Will sleeping with you work?" she glared a bit for him to chuckle "I'm kidding. I've done that before with one of his girl friends... it's boring now" he laughs a little and she even joins looking at him and back down.

Jay then noticed something by her eye at the corner. It was a tiny bruise, not one you could really see but if you stared at her like he was, you'd see it. And your blood would boil and your mind would- Jay blinks snapping back to reality and her. Emma noticed him eyeing her and gave a wierd look "What?" she asks and he tilted his head a bit to get a better view.

_**"Get the hell of me!" yelled Emma and was striked in the face. **_

"Ignore it" she told Jay. Jay looked her in the eyes and she didn't even look at him, just back to the sand. What? You know...it kind of sounded like a statement, but that wouldn't make Jay just drop it. He brought his hand out a bit going to touch it and Emma leaned back a bit, her chocolate brown eyes staring into his blue's. "Ignore it, Jay" she confirms seriously.

"you say it like it's all too common" Jay bitters "Did Skinny do that to you?" his anger raised a bit and stood up from the swing to stand in front of her.

"no" Emma said with a scoff and trying to change the subject with anything not really wanting to talk about it and that was easy to tell by the look on her face. She looked up to Jay seeing he wasn't going to end this conversation "Matt did it. Always does, they all do. It is common, so forget about it. Doesn't hurt, I'll survive. Can you drive me home now?" she asks.

Jay's mouth dropped, the girl didn't even care and here he was with his blood pressure ready to burst. "Emma!" he yells. Emma huffs getting up.

_this world is not what I hoped for_

_and I turned my back on loving you_

_but you don't know who I am_

_but this seems real to me_

_Cause you love me_

_but you don't know who I am_

_torn between this life I lead_

_and where I stand_

_cause you love me but you don't know me..._

_so let me go... just let me go._

**Reviews I hope, thanks a lot guys. I'm having fun writting it. Hope you are liking reading it:D **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Passion, It lies In All Of Us**

"Fine I'll walk" she starts to go leaving him but he grabs her hand "God, you know maybe this is why I didn't like you. Your noisy as hell. Why the hell do you even care? Just stop Jay. Stop!" she shoves him off her

"Getting hit in the face isn't normal Emma!" he shouts at her "and that's nice really, hate me all you want. Your a natural bitch anyways. Telling me about self respect? Where the fuck is yours huh?" he yells back at her and Emma just glared walking away and turns from him. He chased her again and Emma cursed under her breath, she turned and crashed her lips to his. They leaned against a slide and his eyes widened to then close and kiss her back. Wow. They were already losing breath by attacking anothers mouths and having a tongue war. They got heated fast and pulled away to pant for a second to kiss again. Jay then pulls away "wait, don't kiss me to shut me up"

"God!" Emma yells at him, he was just not going to let this go "What do you want from me!?" she exclaims staring up at him as he gave her an insane look "Just forget it okay?" she looked helplessly into her eyes, were there fear in those eyes "I'll do anything"

"Wait" Jay shook his head recalling her first words "What do I want from you? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh come on" Emma rolls her eyes "You hang out with me just for kicks? I know all about you"

"You know shit Nelson" he shot back and she snickers walking away and huffs when he runs in front "What if I actually liked you? Hope you feel like shit"

"Not really" she simply shrugs.

"You know what?" Jay leans in "You really are a bitch. Maybe you like being slapped around?" he lift an eyebrow and she did back to just nod and cross arms. Not really, but whatever floats his boat. Jay grits his teeth and leans in, Emma backed on a tree and bit her lip feeling his hand going up her thigh "So this is the way you like it huh?" Jay's hand was between her thighs, right on her panties, Emma gasped a bit. "Is this what you want from me is more like it" he confirms.

Emma glared harshly right into his eyes until she let out a loud moan and gasps a bit feeling his 2 fingers in her. Her mouth fell a bit when he thrusted them in and out. She held onto the front of his jacket as she leaned on the tree, he held her with his other hand and glared right down at her moving his fingers around in her. "Jay" she whimpered a bit and swallowed hard tightening her inner walls tensing a bit.

"This what you like?" he sneered a bit into her ear and puts his mouth near hers just looking at her, no kisses what so ever. Emma just nods feeling her climax coming on "You like the pain?" he taunts huskily and rubbed his thumb on the top of her area.

"Oh fuck..." Emma moaned again loudly and her big brown eyes snapped up staring right into his with more than what seemed like passion, he moved quicker and Emma squeled and layed her head against Jay's chest trying to catch her breath but was on the edge of exploding. "O god, your going too hard" she pants and almost fell by the tension between her legs but he held her tight to him. It started to rain and they were getting poured on but never stopped.

Jay went a little softer on her but quickend the pace with his thumb. "come on Em" he whispers in her ear as she was trembling in his arms "You want this don't you? This is what you think I want so it has to be what you want...why else would you come here with me?" he slid his hand up her back, it was a little cold and wet from the weather so he held her closer.

They snapped eyes to another with so much lust...and something else within their eyes, it didn't matter though because once they connected eyes, Emma cupped his face and kissed him hard. He did so back until she pulled away ready to come. She put her head back a bit as he kissed around her neck and her mouth fell in pleasure, now Jay was holding her completely and pushing his fingers to their last thrusts.

Emma let out a long breath and started to breath heavy catching her breath after she climaxed. He was still kissing around her neck and the rain was falling down on them. "there" Emma smiled tiredly, her clothes and body soaked, his clothes and hair as well. He looked at her and she smirked a bit "Now you got what you wanted" Jay laughed a little.

"Yeah only... you gotta repay me for this" he taunts back pulling her closer. Emma just leans on him still catching her breath and keeping warm from the cold rain and air. He finally took her to his car and sooner later, brought her home.

_shut up just shut up_

_We try to take it slow_

_but we're still losing control_

_and we try to make it work_

_but it just goes even worse_

_And I'm crazy_

_from trying to be your lada_

_I think Im going crazy_

_So why does it have to be so damn tough?_

_Cause fools in lust could never get out of love_

_It's a tradition _

_you yell, I yell_

_we yell_

_everybody yells_

_Shut up, just shut up_

_shut up, shut up_

_I think I'm going crazy..._

_I've never been a quitter..._


	6. Chapter 6

**SO I can tell why you guys are so confused. Sorry the chapters were all messed up, I was SO tired and just wanted to get it done I noticed I didn't even save it. LoL. So I have to REDO this chapter. WHICH is a MATURE chapter. Funny how out of all chapters, this one was never put in. Hahah anyways, sorry and hope you like it. **

Emma was spending her night at Manny's house this time and the girls were laughing as Emma blurted out what she and Jay did.

They were taking shots of whiskey and couldn't be anymore drunk.

"Oh my God" Manny exlaimed covering her mouth from all the laughs, Emma gave her a teasing glare and Ashley and Mia were in it too.

"Whatever" Emma said shaking her head smiling "It was just some fun" she confirms and they calm down.

"What was it like?" Mia asks, even Ashley laughed at her and went up to get popcorn while holding a beer.

Emma gave Mia a weird look. She was asking her how it felt? "Mia... truth or dare" she said and Mia bit her lip thinking.

"Truth" she states to be on the safer side. Emma nods wanting exactly that and leans in.

"Are you a virgin Mia? By all means?" she asks and Manny looks between them, grinning like a fool and waiting for the answer.

Mia huffs leaning back "Emma, I'm not as pretty as you. I look for love okay? Not one night 'things'. And-and to answer you yes! Yes I am a virgin" she bitters getting up.

Both Manny and Emma stared up and Emma shrugs "So?" she asks and Mia turns "That's a good thing Mia. You know how many times I wish I was still a virgin? I picked the wrong guy to do so with and I regret it"

Manny nods helping her out "I regret mine. I wanted it to be special. I envy you" she teased and Mia smiled a bit.

"Thanks guys" she said and put her finger up "Be right back, I'm gonna help Ashley with the food and drinks"

They nod and as she left the room Manny gave Emma a look "how did it feel?" she said and Emma bursts into little giggles and Manny laughed shaking her head. "Really though, show me"

Emma took another shot to choke on it a bit and swallow it. She looked at Manny and laughed even harder. They calmed down and leaned forward "We're so drunk" she confirms.

"Yeah huh" Manny got closer and laid her lips on Emma's. Emma kissed back and it got so deep they were now attacking another's tongues.

Emma couldn't help it, she felt so into it. It's what being drunk does to her. She felt Manny sit more in front of her and the two could feel their pelvis' together. Even though they both had pants on they could feel the heat.

Manny moaned into the kiss and rubbed her inner thighs more into Emma's. The front door banged open.

"Spinner is in the hisouts!" he yells and runs over to the speakers blasting music on it while a couple other guys followed and more just watched Manny and Emma make out in front of them.

Sean and Jay came in together and saw their girl's on another, immediately getting hard. Jay rolled his eyes hitting some guys to a wall and shoving them away from watching "Move it" he barked and the guys go. Jay chuckles leaning down and picks Emma up and away from Manny "Is this what you do when I'm not here, lover?" he teased.

Emma just smiled up and he took her to the back room. He stripped her down to black panties and underwear as he laid on top of her, kissing around her neck and chest.

Sean pulled Manny in the room being the only room in the house and laughed as she banged him against the door, closing it and smiled kissing him. Jay and Emma were still making out.

Sean and Manny bashed against the bed and Manny laughed harder being drunk and leans down to Jay and Emma "We're so sorry!" she exclaims with a laugh. Emma shook her head smiling glancing at Jay until Manny bends more down and kisses Emma again. The guys got up and went to the other side of the bed.

The girls were now sitting up on the bed, only the two of them with Manny's leg between Emma's thighs and both girls rubbing their very hot pelvis' together. Manny's mouth dropped in pleasure "O God" she breaths.

Emma bit her lip and felt Manny's lips kiss around her neck and rubbed a little harder, Manny's thrusts on her hips a bit more vicious. Jay came over to Emma and Sean went behind Manny, kissing around her neck as well.

Emma felt Jay's hands carress around her flat stomach and more down. She gasped a bit as he rubbed her clit and made it more hotter than it needed to be. So much, she was seeing stars. "Jay" she cried a bit.

Manny cried out harder when Sean entered her from behind and held her too him. Jay gripped Emma's waist and pulled her up. Manny and Sean kept the bed and Jay moved Emma off it. He removed his shirt and smirked over Emma, backing her up on a wall. She smirks back up and he grips her waist again to jump her up. She wrapped legs around him and he kissed her hard.

Manny was getting thrusted even harder into the back as she leaned her head down crying out at every thrust Sean took. He pulled her up a bit and Manny hung her head on his chest, panting hard. He was sweating and they were trying to keep up with another.

Emma moved her hips down and unzipped Jay's pants, pulling his member out. Jay groans into her neck which he was kissing and she slid him into her with clenched teeth "O fuck..." Emma cried a bit. He was big.

Jay held her thighs and pressed her more on the wall, guiding her. Emma scratched at his back and behind them. Manny and Sean watched. The girls connected eyes not believing they were doing this. But couldn't regret anything. Manny looked away to scream out and was almost there. She put her hands on the wall and looked back at Sean. He was sweating even more and closer than she was.

"Emma" pants Jay, she arched her head up and moved quicker, he was fucking the life out of her and she could feel the red heat against her inner thighs. She still had the nerve to say harder and Jay did exactly what his goddess said. Hearing Manny and Sean come, Emma couldn't take it even more, she even went faster.

She gulped hard and could feel Jay's member inside her getting bigger and bigger "Ahhh! Jayy" she moaned with a loud cry and clung to him, sweat around his neck and chest and her hair and forehead a bit wet also. He did one final shove and Emma came with him wildly. They caught their breaths and Jay kissed her to slide out and she pulled away and when he finally slipped out she gave a tired smile.

"Too hard for you baby?" teased Jay noticing Emma loved this, but was no exhausted. She did a little nod resting her head on his chest and closed her eyes still catching her breath.

Jay slowly slid her down and bent over to pick up her pants and shirt, dressing. She bit her lip still feeling a bit of pain between her legs. He put his shirt back on and kissed her fore head "Come on...I'll kick everyone out" he teased.

But he was serious, he did so. If his girl wanted to sleep? She was going to sleep. They took the couch and she passed out in his arms...he slowly drifted with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: So Officail**

It was two days later and Emma was still at Manny's house. She didn't really feel like going home. Manny smiled seeing Emma come into the living room where she watched cartoons and ate cereal "Hey sleeping beauty" she teased pointing to the clock. Emma saw that it was passed noon and just sadly smiled sitting beside Manny to groan a little rising up and slowly sitting. Manny giggles narrowing her eyes over "Should of warned you... no girls can walk after Jay" she laughs hard.

"It's not funny" but Emma found herself laughing a little too and covered her face a little bit embarressed "Manny! I feel like I just lost my virginity again" she laughs harder with her friend and shook her head smiling "I can't believe we did that...all, together" she said.

"We were pretty drunk" Manny admits with a slight giggle and shrugs "Well, at least tonight we get to relax a bit. Are you coming tonight?" she questions and Emma shrugs not really knowing and then thought about it.

"I think I should go home" Emma sadly said "My brother is probably mad" she confirms and Manny shrugs.

"I could come with you" she said and Emma snickers shaking her head no. Manny frowns "Why not?" she questions and Emma frowns and played with her hands looking down at it.

"It's not so peaceful there" she confirms. Their was a honk outside and Emma slowly gets up, Manny gives another little laugh to walk Emma to the door "Thanks for letting me stay though... my break is almost over though. Going to have to go back to school" she confirms.

Manny's mouth dropped "What? Your going back to that school place? Where you have to wear uniforms and what not? Em, why don't you just stay here?" she asks tilting her head in curiousity. Emma laughs a little shaking her head while opening the door.

"Manny, this is my last year, I'll be here in the summer" she promised and Manny slowly nods and the two share a hug.

"Wow...in only two weeks, you really changed my life" jokes Manny with a little giggle letting her go and glances at the civic in the driveway "I think his too" she confirms with a smile and Emma laughs.

"Jay? I doubt it" she said and grabbed her bag to wave and leave, going over to the car and getting in. Manny watched them go until out of sight. Jay pulled into Emma's driveway and they were now making out, Emma sat on his lap kissing Jay back in the car. Jay smiled against the kiss and she ended up doing so too. "What?" she asks.

"You..." he kissed her softly one more time "I have never met a girl like you before" he admits and stares up at her and she just smiled down, she was so beautiful. He wanted to tell her but...would that wreck his image. Jay wanted to though, it was wierd...he didn't care what people would think. Jay opened his mouth-

"EMMA!" came a yell from outside the car and Emma sigh's getting off of Jay and opening the door getting out of the car. Skinny. "Where the hell have you been?" he slams her on the car holding her arms tightly so she couldn't get away. Jay charged out of the car and grabbed Skinny from the back of his neck to rip him off Emma and throw him to the ground. Skinny looked up with fear written in his eyes looking up at a mad Jay.

"Don't you EVER touch her again" Jay's face had madness written all over it with his body tensed, fists clenched and eyes holding fire. Skinny let out a yell when Jay kicked him in the gut and pushed the guy over on his stomach with his foot as he turns to Emma. "Come on" she went to protest "Come-on" he grabbed her and put her in the car, he went in the driver's seat and drove off with her. Jay introduced Miss Emma Nelson to his apartment and sat in his chair couch when she looked it over and turned with a little smirk.

"So this is where you bring all the girls?" she asks in a taunting way. Jay couldn't take his eyes off of her and grinned a little shaking his head 'no'. She raised an eyebrow "Never?" she asks and he again, shakes his head no. She was the first? Emma sat on his arm chair and was thinking, she melted to his touch when he put a piece of hair behind her ear and leaned her down, ready to kiss until Emma pulls away "I have to go back to school" she blurts out.

"Okay" Jay nods "I'll drive you... it's only a half hour away right?" he asks and is ready to kiss her "you can stay here for the weekends" he smiled and pulled her on him. Emma went to kiss him back but cringed a little pulling back.

"That not going to work" she said.

"Ouch. You know how to hit a guy right where it hurts, lover" he says and she looks sadly into his eyes, was she being serious. He let a long breath out "Why not Emma? Your not going back to Skinny's, that's that" he confirms and Emma angered.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do" she confirms.

"yes I can" he fought back and Emma stood up to glare down at him.

"No you can't Jay. I'm my own thanks. And no, maybe I won't go back to Skinny's but I also have another life at the school. Not everything is about gun shots and the ravine" she bitters and he stood up in front of her.

"why are you getting so pissed off?" he yells "I'm letting you stay here, I was just suggesting that I'd drive you. Then you get all crazy on me?" what was wrong with her? Emma scoffs crossing her arms.

"You don't get it" she looks up at him "Moving in is too...official. And so is you driving me everywhere"

"What's so wrong with that?" Jay questions "don't you girls want that type of thing?" he huffs loudly throwing his hands in the air "I just can't get you can I? It's way to hard to impress you so how am I ever going to get you?" he says.

"I don't want to be officail!" Emma yells out of nowhere. Jay blinks and she slowly shut her mouth. "I-I don't want any relationships. It's only there to get fucked over in the end. Couples, girl friends and vows? All lies" she simply shrugs. Jay still wasn't getting it and Emma looked down "You know how I just said I have another life at school?" she looks at him and he nods. Emma put her hand on her neck and swallowed "Jay... no one knows where I'm from, who I am related to or anything. And up at that school? I'm different. I'm the to be girl... everyone thinks I'm so perfect and I'm not but I like the image. I can't stay here having people around the city thinking I'm some slut"

"Well unless I'm not the only guys you fucked this break..." he drifts with a bit of anger in his voice. Emma closed her eyes to open them and look into his eyes.

"More like...unless I have a boy friend up in the school dorm" she answered.

Jay's mouth fell.

_is it still me who makes you sweat_

_am i the one who think about in bed_

_your shaking as your slipping off your dress_

_think about what you did and how I hope to god he was worth it_

_when the lights are dim and your heart is raising as your fingers touch your skin_

_I've got more wit_

_a better kiss_

_a hotter touch_

_a better fuck_

_then any boy you'll ever meet_

_sweetie you had me_

_girl im more than just the sweat_

_a better love deserving of_

_changing body heat in a passanger seat_

_no no no you know it will always just be me_

_lets get these teens hearts racing faster and faster_

_0o0o0o_

_will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close_

_dance to this beat..._

_dance to this beat..._

_dance to this beat!_

_**REVIEWS! muahaha**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: What I Wanna Do With You**

Emma sadly got off her bus the next morning and wore her uniform, she let the wind blow through her hair as she looked up at her school. She was back. She sadly let out a breath and slowly made her way over to it.

"Em!" called a voice and Emma looks up from the ground and sees her friend Paige. "Hey Hun" she hugged her "How was your break?"

Emma looked at her sadly and swallowed. Time to be that 'perfect Emma' again... Emma put on a fake smile and shrugs happily "Great, my brother took me around the city... it was nice" she said and Paige nods smiling and hooks arms with her walking to school.

"Did you meet any boyys?" she sang in Emma's ear and her heart fell. Paige giggled to look over and she squeled seeing Emma looking around remembering the times with Jay and the others. "You did!" she nudged her "Emmy, who'd you meet?" she gasps "Was it a surfer? I heard theres tons of surfers there"

Emma sadly smiled "Yeah, a surfer...but you know me, all about the boy friend" she lied and looked down as they walked around school, people greeting Emma as she went by. Emma's breath got caught in her throat when she saw Craig coming up, he smiled big and wrapped arms around her.

"Hey honey" he kissed her "How was your break?"

"Great" she lies and Paige waves leaving. Craig slipped his hand into Emma's and Emma looked at him flash she saw Jay flash back to Craig. Emma kept her tears in and bit her lip "Craig..." she drifts and he looks down at her "Do you love me?" she asks.

"Of course!" he exclaims. Emma stopped walking and turns to him.

"Really?" she asks and he nods, she laughs a little "I don't know...I was just thinking. Maybe that's what people just say when their together...they don't have to really feel it" she confirms and Craig gave her a softer look.

"Well then..I'm in like with you..." he smiled carefully and Emma smiled a little. Craig was cute, smart and sweet...but nothing she would ever be in love with. She needed someone strong, someone who really knew her, someone who could handle her and keep her satisfied, who also didn't take her shit. Like Jay. All of it came back to Jay. GOD! It was only 2 weeks. 3 now since she was back at school.

"I'm going to go" Emma leaned up and kissed Craig's cheek "I need sleep" she headed for her room through out the dorm and enters it to go straight to the bed. She curled up in a little ball and lets a breath out. Hopefully she wouldn't puke again... she's had a bug for days now.

"Em?" Paige came in and looks around to see her in her bed and laughs "hun, come downstairs with me. All of us are hanging out in the lodge" she said. Emma groans and Paige huffs sitting down and slapping her hand on Emma's leg.

"OW!" Emma let out a yell and glares "What the hell is your problem MichealChuck?!" she snapped bitterly and Paige's eyes widen. Emma's did too and she shut her mouth, no one was suppose to know this Emma. This Emma always had to be perky and happy. "I'm sorry" she squeeked.

Paige blinks. She's never seen Emma blurt out like that, espashally to her. Maybe there was a side to Emma that she didn't know because that outburst look like it fit into Emma's personality "Em..." she drifts "Is everything okay? Honestly?"

"Honestly?" Emma mumbles into her pillow "no." she admits. "I...somethings wrong with me" she started to cry, tears streaming down her face and Paige sadly looks at her. Emma sits up "Paige... I'm not sweet little ol' Emma everyone knows. My brother isn't in collage living on his own in a perfect life...he's part of a gang. True gangsters" she laughs a little and Paige listens to her, Emma exhales her breath "He always made me do stuff I didn't want to, specailly for his friends...I got beat up a lot. I'm not little miss virgin"

Paige gasps coverng her mouth "Are you serious?!" Emma was known to be pure and innocent here. Paige let this all in and wow's "So... What's got you so upset?" she questions now interested. Emma looks around the room, more tears coming down.

"That surfer? More like a thug. I fell for a freakin gangster!" she yelled at herself and hits her pillow. Paige laughs a little but nods getting what she meant. Emma closed her eyes "I...did **a lot **with him during the break. I think... Im either in lust...or in love with him...either way all I can think about is him" she cried.

Paige's eyes widen a little bit "Em...did you guys wear safety?" she said and Emma cries harder shaking her head no. "Come on, we'll take the bus to town" she grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her down the dorm stairs.

"wait, what are we doing?" Emma yells to her and stops running, Paige turns to give her a crazy look.

"Emma, you said something is wrong with you. Your crying hysterically and your moody. You didn't wear saftey? Emma YOUR pregnent" she said "Well, maybe" she corrects herself "Thats why we need to get on the bus and go check it out at a store" she confirms.

"I can't go back into town, so many people know me" fears Emma and Paige shakes her head 'no'.

"I'll block you if you notice someone. Who's going to reconize you in our uniforms?" she asks.

Emma snickers "You'd be surprized" she then thought about it, she should go. If she was pregnent. Emma sucked in a breath, no time to think about it...she had to find out "okay lets go" she saw the bus coming and took Paige's hand this time.

_girl: why do good girls like bad guys?_

_Why do those guys want honeys with an ass?_

_guy: Come on baby your alright with me_

_trying to get you to spend the night with me_

_guy: Knock on wood i got this bitch-_

_girl: WHAT_

_guy: excuse me, she doesn't like being called a bitch_

_try not to loose me_

_girl: but im a good girl_

_guy: thats why I like her_

_changed a church girl to an all nighter_

_It was good this morning_

_but tonight your a slut_

_girl: boy im digging you_

_cause your letting me do the things_

_im not suppose to_

_guy: I've got shorty out late_

_I got ma honey rebelling_

_girl: i kept you from selling_

_guy: we be getting away with murder_

_girl: shit I ain't telling_

_girl: I'll be bad in a good way_

_guy: good girls like bad guys_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: Be Missing You**

Jay sat on a ravine bench and stares forward at the fire going in front of him, whatever his friends were saying he didn't really care. He took a sip of his beer and huffs. He couldn't stop thinking about Emma. Was he really in love with her? He came across the thought last night when he was up thinking about it.

Jay snickers. What is he thinking? Of course he was, his chest hurt and she was gone. What else could it mean? He wanted to stop her from going but she had a point... she didn't even deserve a life with his hoodlum ass and this shitty town.

"Hey Jay" Amy put a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear "wanna go to a van?" she asks glancing at the knew vans that people set up to just fool around in. Amy got an answer by Jay taking her hand...and shoving it off of him. Her mouth dropped and stormed away.

Jay got up and turns to Spinner "I'm gonna go home" he waves and throws his beer in the fire, leaving down the path and to his car. He sat in it for a moment just thinking and scoffs rubbing his head. He's had a headache day after day.

As Jay went around the two he decided to stop at the Drug store to get some Advil for his head. He got out of his car and headed toward the store.

Meanwhile in it:

"Emma just pick one" Paige exclaims.

"Does it looks like I know what I'm doing?!" Emma yells right back at her and huffs looking around "I need to be sure I'm...pregnent" she had trouble saying it and huffs, she didn't really see any children in her future. She didn't even know if she wanted one.

Paige sadly looked at Emma and read through one pregnency box "this one" she points at it to Emma "We're getting this one, it's 99 sure and theres two in it, okay?" she said and Emma nods going to the cashier. Paige gasped looking at the clock "Emma hurry were going to miss the bus!" she said. Emma yelps and pays to grab the box and run to the exit. She smashed into someone and the person's eyes lit up.

"EMMA!" Manny hugged her tight and Paige stops to turn and Manny bends seeing she dropped something "You dropped your..." Manny looked at it closer "pregnency test..." she looked back at Emma who had sadness in her eyes.

The enter doors opened and in came the one and only Jay Hogart. Oh my god. "God, why of all people!?" Emma yells silently to herself and shoves the box back into Manny and Jay looks up and down to snap eyes back up.

Emma.

"What are you doing here?" he softly questions. Paige behind the scene eyed betweent the two...this must be the guy. He was hot! Jay looks in Manny's hands to see the box and gave a wierd look "Why do you have that?" he changed the subject.

Manny looks to Emma who had some sort of begging read all in her eyes and looks to Jay to throw the box at him. He gave an ow and Manny threw arms in the air "You boys just don't wear condoms these days do you?! Just think it's better without the glove. I hate your types" she points at him. Jay threw the box back at her.

"Kay, sorry I asked" he admits and coughs, looking to Emma "Aren't you suppose to be back in school?" he said and Emma raised an eyebrow pointing at her uniform. He gave her an even more dumb founded look "then what are you doing in here?" he asks looking around the clinic.

Emma panicked a little to just cross her arms "What are you doing here?" she asks and he just shrugs.

"Advil" he said "Some girl keeps my head thrubbing"

"good" she snapped back, he snickers.

"there's the Emma we all know and love" He confirms with a closer look at her that she melted under "How's the boy friend?" he taunts and she scoffs. She could sence the smart ass in his voice, the tension between them.

"your an ass" she said "Why can't you just forget about everything?" she fumes and he chuckles.

"I did. Well, i had to. You didn't want to be all officail cause in the end, it was you hidding something. I always thought it would be me fucking up" he said and Emma's heart cracked. It was kind of saying her end was fucking up. And she might be pregnent...

"You know what?" Emma angers taking her box from Manny "This is mine, cause she's right. Your guys are fucking useless, you don't think of anything but your dick. Maybe that's why I didn't want to be a officail, i'd be dating an ego" she shoved passed him and stormed out, his mouth fell and chased after her. Manny looks at Paige and the two stood back. Jay caught up to Emma and grabbed her arm "OW!" she yelps getting turned and heading somewhere where he was pulling her "What are you doing Jay?"

"Your taking it" he said and opens the car door. Emma stays out and he points "Emma! Get in. Theres no way I'm leaving you after you just smacked me in the face with that. We're going to my place and your taking that test" she didn't move "fine!" he grabbed her in his arms and plopped her in the car taking the seatbelt and clicking her in and locks the door running to the other side and gets in for Emma to just unclick the seat belt and try to unlock the door but he locked it again and started the car heading to his place.

_who would of thought that you were the one_

_cause i, i can't wait to fall in love with you_

_you cant wait to fall in love with me_

_this just cant be summer love, you'll see_

_bet you we could have some fun girl_

_we could stay home_

_on the phone_

_rocking til we see the sun_

_what do I have to do to show you im the one girl?_

_Ima hold you tight every night_

_make it hot, make it stop, make you scream my name_

_baby please, I'm on my knees_

_can't keep you off my brain_

_cause I, I cant wait to fall in love with you_

_and you, you can't wait to fall in love with me_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: Watcha Waiting For?**

As Emma was in the bathroom doing the test and waiting, Jay sat on the couch just thinking about everything. Emma was inside the bathroom sitting against the wall and waiting for the answer from the stick. She sucked in a breath and Jay ran a hand through his hair. They closed their eyes remembering when they met

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**She went to go get water and someone blocked her path "You know, it's easier if you moved" she admits putting hands on hips.**_

_**Jay smirked down "Yeah but wouldn't it be better if... I don't know, you made a guy come to your humble service and get it for you?" he offers her his beer. She rolled her eyes just standing there, she knew guys like him. Jay snickers a bit "What? Are you underage? Cause I can keep a secret" he smugly smiled.**_

_**"Well then here's a secret" Emma put a fake smile on "Guys with cocky grins usually get hit in the face by little old me" she confirms and put her hand on his chest backing him away so she could lean over and take a water bottle, he checked her ass out and she turned back around with her water "Guys with wondering eyes too get bitch slapped" she opens her water.**_

_**Jay laughed, he had to. It was funny coming from her, no girl has even dared to even threat him about it "You obviously don't know me" he said and she snickers going around him going to walk around him but he blocked her again "I'm Jay Hogart"**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Jay smiled a little remembering how they thought the other were completely two different people. Emma thought the only thing he was after was a fuck for the night and he thought she was some slut that would do anything. Boy did that change...they changed.

Emma leaned her head back, 2 more minutes. Jay slowly got up from the couch and leaned on the bathroom door. If she was pregnent...he was going to help, no matter what.

Even if she didn't want it. But Emma knew inside that that was exactly what she wanted. Jay was the one for her. No matter how much they fought or something screwed up. They were just going to have to start over again.

Emma and Jay brought more memories to them.

_**---------------------------------**_

_**she narrowed her eyes "Why are you so desperate?" she asks noticing it. Jay's got to admit though, he didn't think he's ever done this? **_

_**"Cause..." drifts Jay as Emma pointed the way she had to go. He smirks glancing at her "By the end of the week your going to be with me. Your going to ignore your big bro's warnings of me and sneak out just to see me. You know why?" he asks.**_

_**Emma snickers not believing this guy was actually serious "No" she faked dumb "Why?" she pointed at her house and he drived up her drive way, somewhat nice house. Good for having her, her brother and his gang that were ALWAYS over to sleep in. **_

_**"Because then, you won't be able to resist me" Jay smirks **_

_**-------------------------------**_

_**Emma laughs a little and covers her mouth from going anymore "You brought me to what? Swing? You wanna sit on it or do you wanna push?" she taunts while sitting on one.**_

_**He rolled his eyes smiling "Theres more places smart ass" he said and she just grins slowly pushing her feet and swaying back and forth until feeling his hands around her swing chains and stopping her "You know, your not so mind closed are you?" he taunts. Emma shakes her head no. **_

_**"Not really" she teased back and he shook his head smiling. She looked over and up at him "Like you aren't?" she asks with a roll off her eyes being slowly pushed with the swing now slowly. Jay laughs a little and it hummed a bit in her ears. He's not really the guy she honestly thought he was**_

_**-------------**_

"Em?" his voice snapped her out of the memories and she sniffs whipping her tears. "What's it say?" he said through the door. Emma looks down at the test that was flipped.

She needed so much courage to just flip it over.

Wow, it took more strength to see this then to when and how they ended up doing this.

Maybe sex should be illegal? Emma shakes her head on the silly thoughts. She was just in a bit of denial. She remembered just when she pretty much felt Jay mostly in her, FLASHBACK:

_When Jay exploded into Emma the girl who was sweating head to toe hung her head over his shoulder breathing hard and he kept her up in his arms panting as well as kissing around Emma's shoulders. "I gotta slide out" he breaths hard and Emma let out a tired laugh to groan and nods looking at him, he clenched his teeth holding her ass up and slidding out of her pussy as Emma gripped her arms around his neck until he was out and sniffed a little_

Emma came back to reality. He was the best she's ever had and she was the best to him too. Jay then spoke to her again "Em...I'll take care of it. No matter what... okay?" he said and Emma whipped more tears away. Jay leaned his head on the door and closed his eyes to flutter them over "Emma...I think I'm in love you."

silence.

"I am...I'm in love with you okay? I wanna be with you" he said. Emma sucked in her breath and stared at the door as if she could see him. He went on. "I wanna protect you. Beat the living shit out of the guys who hurt you" he chuckles a little at the memory of Skinny "...I want to tell you your beautiful, I want to stop the stupid shoot outs. I want to be with you..." he whispers. "And if there is a baby? We'll work on it, we'll do it together alright?"

Emma repeated those words in her head and flipped the test over to look at it.. .. . . .

The door opened and Emma came out with it. Jay's blue eyes stared down at her. She gulped hard "It's..." she looked down "Negative. I'm not pregnent" she shook her head and looked back at him. He was still staring at her. What was going on in his head? Emma was dying to know. Why did she feel like bursting into tears? They were so unpredicatable

Jay grinned sadly "Well, that works too" he said. Emma sniffs looking away from him and avoiding his eyes until he lifts her chin "Hey look at me" he said. "I wanna be with you, I told you that. I love you Emma" he reveals.

"Please don't say that" Emma shed tears and he softens. He kissed her tears away and put his hand on the back of her neck pulling her in for a tender kiss as tears still fell from her eyes. Why was this so hard? Her heart sped up when he pressed his lips to hers, slowly kissing her and she was getting dizzy. She couldn't do this right not. -it-it was to much. Emma pulled away with a little cry "I have to go" Jay gave a confused look and went to follow her "Just...I'll. I need space right now. Please?" she begs and Jay couldn't stand to sit there and watch her cry, but she did him that favor and left.

Jay rolled his head back and closed his eyes shaking his head. He slid down the wall sitting on the ground with knees up and thought everything over. A week passed and Emma still didn't come back. And it wasn't like Jay could just show up at her privite school...not like he didn't try. .. .They were heart broken though if that said something?

_i told myself i wont miss you_

_but i remember what it feels like beside you_

_i really miss your hair in my face_

_and the way your innocence tastes_

_and i think you should know this_

_you deserve so much better than me_

_The bitter night is getting colder_

_wish i never said it was over_

_and i cant pretend_

_i wont think about you when im older_

_cause we never really had our closure_

_this can't be the end! _


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: Maybe A Little Too Late **

Jay stood inside a huge house with tons of people in it. His crew made him get out of the apartment and unplugged his phone. For some reason he was determined Emma was going to call him. But it's been 2 weeks...

"Hey Jay" Mia smiled a bit going over to him, he seemed to be ignoring most everyone at the party, but he remembered Mia. Emma's friend. He just nodded and Mia looked around awkwardly. She looks to him "Do you wanna dance?" she asks.

Jay sucked in a breath and shook his head 'no' "Not really Mia" he said and she saddens a bit. He softens "I'm just having a bad couple of weeks is all" he said.

"cause Emma?" she asks and he just stares at her to slowly nod and she nods with him. She then shrugs "I get it. She's beautiful. What happened between you guys anyways?" she took it back when he shifted a bit, obvious to the fact he didn't want to talk about it "Sorry, nevermind" she takes it back and he nods. Phew, good.

The music still blasted around the house and everyone dancing until some little group formed by the door plus a lot of guys circling somewhere. The talking got louder and Jay and Mia glanced over wondering what it was but didn't think twice about it.

Who cares.

Nothing really caught Jay's attention anymore. The only person in this whole world who could do that left him. Right after he spilled his heart out to her .

Emma Nelson, was in that same house and she was what the tiny groups were surrounding. She came into the house wearing a jean skirt and a tight black shirt with high black boots. She brough along Paige who joined her friends in this city quickly. Manny followed her aswell as Ashley and Darcy.

Emma was looking around for only Jay and smirks a little. She was going to fix everything. She dumped Craig, said her sorry's, left her school...she wasn't doing so good anyways. And took the bus back to see him. she had weeks to think and knew exactly what she needed to do. Emma ignored the guys who asked her to dance or even just talk to them, she was only here for one. She hoped he still wanted it... wanted her..

"Do you see him?" asks Paige beside Emma, Manny came up behind and shrugs "Sean said he was he somewhere" she confirms and Emma frowns not seeing him until Darcy came around "Um, Emma..." she points and Emma looks.

Ashley snickers "nice, you know, tons of guys just go from chick to chick" she rolled her eyes to Jay's dumbness. She grew to like Emma and the feeling was mutural. What was Jay doing with little Mia? Emma sadly played with her hands and looked at her.

"Maybe I'm too late" she sadly shrugs keeping the tears in "We'll just go back to Manny's" Manny nods and they turns for Jay's eyes to rise and finally see her. His life lit up and Emma finally connected eyes with him, Emma pulled her eyes from him to Mia and played with her hands to turn around.

"Emma?" Jay said to himself, was he seeing things. It was her. He saw her look at Mia and turn. Jay's mouth fell, no, no, no! It wasn't like that. He ran over and caught up to her "Em" he turned her and she turns to not even look at him. He licked his dry lips not knowing what to say

Emma didn't even look at him, didn't want to get sucked into his trap "Sorry" she said to him "I shouldn't of come" she turns again and he runs in front.

"what are you talking about?" he stood in front so she couldn't go or look anywhere else but up to him and looks over her shoulder to Mia. Jay laughs "Em, she's 16. Besides...I don't love her" he ran his hand through her hair and Emma melted to his touch to take his hand and slipping her hand around his other one.

"Yeah but...she's not dumb" she admits in a little shrug.

"True" he nods to smile when she glared up at him "I'm kidding" he cupped her face. Emma kept her hands on his wrists as he kissed her softly, he then pulls away. "hm..." he drifts "Your probably not here for me and I'm sorry I just kissed you"

"Your sorry!?" she exclaims and he opens his mouth for her to put her hand up "Don't, I don't wanna hear. You can't even think that for once I'd come back here for you? Fine!" she stormed off and Jay pulled her back pulled her against the wall, hands over head and in his hands.

He put his other hand on her waist "You know, you always start the fights" he confirms and she just stubbornly looked away. He smirks "But your cute when your mad" he kissed her deeply and she smiled against the kiss to do so back. Guys around wished to be Jay and girls around wished to be Emma. Jay dropped her hands and she wrapped arms around his neck kissing passionatly. They pulled away when breathless and he chuckles "I told you you couldn't resist me"

She laughs and kissed him on the lips to then nod "I'm in love with an idiot" he laughs shaking his head and kissed her, she crossed her hands on his head and was lifted a bit by him.

She was in love with a thug... And always would be.

_you've been waiting for so long_

_im hear to answer your call_

_i know i shouldn't have made you wait at all_

_but i've been thinking what I want to do with you_

_i know all the guys they've been talking about the way_

_the way i do what i do_

_they heard im good and they wanna see if its true_

_they know your the one i wanna give it to_

_i know you want me to_

_i've been waiting_

_waiting_

_think i wanna make a move now_

_tell me if your like_

_baby tell me how you like it_

_I know what to do _

_if only you would let me_

_as long as your cool with it_

_i'll treat you right_

_Now it's Me & you_

_me and you_

_thinking about making a move_

_ohhh Me and you. HEY! _

**REviews.. tell me how you liked it,. Sorry if it seemed to short for you? No FLAMES! **


End file.
